


Magic separates her from the world

by andonewillbringhisfall



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonewillbringhisfall/pseuds/andonewillbringhisfall
Summary: Agatha in first year





	Magic separates her from the world

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from my Tumblr.

Everyone around me is starting to walk towards their roommates, and I still don’t feel a thing.

My shoulders relax. I can’t tell if it’s relief or disappointment. Maybe a bit of both.

My mother told me that roommates were one of the best things about Watford. She said a roommate was a best friend and a sister for life. A roommate was someone who understood you, who was always by your side. And it was destiny, because the Crucible cast you together by magic, so you were meant to be. She still can’t go more than a few hours without talking to her roommate, texting on their phones, or sending spells to each other (my mum likes to use magic whenever she can just to prove that she has it).

I’ve already got my best friend for life. Her name is Minty, and she’s a Normal, and I don’t care. I didn’t need magic to find her. Maybe we weren’t cast together, but we  _chose_  to find the same interests and talk about the same things and understand each other. I just wish I didn’t have this thing driving a permanent rift between us.

It’s like the inscription over the school gate –  _Magic separates us from the world_. I hate it. It’s the one thing I was a little excited about leaving my normal life behind for – that at least I would belong here. Because everyone here is like me and I don’t have to keep my secret.

My first thought when I see all the other students walk towards their partners is that there’s something wrong with me. I don’t belong here, either. I’m too magic for the Normal world, but I’m not enough for this one. I’m stuck in the middle with nowhere to call my own. And there’ll never be anyone, roommate or otherwise, whom I can get close to like that, the way my mum was talking about.

My second thought is that I don’t want to be here. I just want to go to Minty’s school with all our Normal friends and learn about boring things like maths and geography.

But then I feel it – this little tug in my chest, and I turn around without quite willing myself to do it. It’s small at first, barely noticeable, and I’m not sure I didn’t imagine it. But then I see her walking towards me, a tall skinny girl wearing an ugly floral skirt, and I know it’s the magic pulling me towards her.

‘I’m Philippa?’ She says it like a question.

‘Agatha,’ I say, and we shake hands. Immediately, the uncomfortable tug in my stomach disappears. Thank God. I stand up straighter and try not to make it obvious that I’m looking her up and down in distaste.

‘Um, hey. I guess we’re roommates?’

‘Yeah.’

She starts blabbering something about what our room is going to look like and what classes she’s looking forward to, and I tune out and look at the students around us starting to head back to the building in pairs.

I guess it’s exciting, being around all these people who have as much magic as I do, more, probably, because my family doesn’t have much. I guess it’s an adventure, living away from home in a castle, with all these new things to learn that my friends could only dream about.

And it hits me that this is going to be my life for the next  _eight years_.


End file.
